Baby, It's Cold Outside
by MINDFREAK23
Summary: I take no ownership of that title, my friend came up with it and she is brilliant for it. No spoilers in this one past knowing Shay's allegiances, Shaytham, Shay gets himself into a very... Chilly situation. Haytham is there to warm him up. This one has smut, so avert your gaze kiddoes! Although if you're playing a game like Assassin's Creed it's probably pointless... XD


"Y-y-you wanted to s-s-see me H-h-haytham?"

"Huh?" Haytham spun around. "Shay, what in God's name happened to you?"

Shay threw his soggy holsters and weapons on the floor with a profound splat.

"Ch-Chasing down a g-g-gang leader, they kn-knocked me into the w-water. H-h-had to get out and f-find them before I c-c-could get back" he said, his teeth chattering violently as he made a miserable attempt at lighting the fireplace.

"Christ! What were you thinking Shay?"

Haytham bodily hauled Shay away from the fireplace and started stripping the soggy clothing from his skin. "How bloody long ago did you fall in? There's ice on your bloody clothes!"

"N-n-not sure. Th-the sun had-dn't set yet." Shay pulled away from Haytham while Haytham held his undershirt so it came off with a squelch.

"Oh for fuck's sake Shay! That was hours ago! Are you _trying_ to freeze to death?"

Shay gave him a glare that was barely warmer than his hands.

"Had t-to get him. The man was too s-s-slippery to let him g-go. Only l-lead in months."

Shay shivered violently. Haytham shook his head in exasperation.

"Finish removing those clothes. Now. I'm going to find you some towels and nightclothes. And then I'm lighting the blasted fireplace."

Haytham went hunting through the appropriate closets, and entered Shay's quarters again, throwing a towel at his face and his night pants on the bed as he detoured to light the fireplace. Haytham turned away from the now lit fireplace only to find that Shay's hands were trembling so fiercely that the poor man couldn't do more than hold the towel around his waist. "Oh for –"

Haytham secured the towel around Shay's waist and briskly dried him with a spare. "Better?"

Shay nodded, but in his half-frozen state it looked more like a spasm.

"Do you need help getting your nightclothes on?" Shay shook his head this time.

Haytham grabbed one of the towels again and waited until Shay was finished putting his pants on before drying Shay's hair thoroughly.

"Come on. Into the chair."

Haytham led him to the armchair sitting by the fire, and bundled him up in a blanket. He stoked the fire, wanting to warm Shay up sooner rather than later – the chattering of his teeth had stopped, but he was still corpse pale and shivering heavily.

"Haytham? 'M cold."

"Stating the obvious are we, Shay? Here, move over. It can only help you to have body heat next to you."

Haytham shucked off his outer layers and sat next to Shay in the chair in his undershirt and trousers, then wrapped the blanket around them both and held Shay's still freezing form close. Shay burrowed as close as he physically could, trying to soak up the warmth.

"Mmm. 'S much better."

"I'm glad to hear that. You really should take more care, Shay. Our jobs are full of risks already; it does not mean we should be reckless with our health too. Shay?" He clearly wasn't listening, his eyes glued to Haytham's lips.

"Shaaaaay" he dragged his name out playfully.

"I'm talking to you."

"No talking. Want to kiss you." Haytham smirked.

"By all means, then. Please do."

And so he did, the same way he did almost everything else – swiftly and with force. He kissed hard enough to bruise, tugging at Haytham's bottom lip with his teeth, as Haytham sat him on his lap. They broke the kiss to gasp for air, Shay especially, as Haytham took to marking his neck.

"Is this... how you... wanted... to warm up?" Haytham asked, punctuating each pause with a nip to Shay's collarbone.

"Yes..." he hissed in reply.

"Stand up for a moment Shay. I do believe I'm wearing too much."

"I agree."

Shay kissed him again as he went to remove his undershirt, Shay's hands tugging at the fastenings to his trousers. His skin still felt cooler than usual to Haytham, but he seemed to be out of the danger zone. He removed his shirt, and brushed Shay's hands away from his trousers, which led to Shay removing his own pants.

"Did you want to move to the bed Shay?"

"And miss this opportunity in front of the fire? I think not, my dear Haytham" he said, a lascivious grin on his face the whole time.

He pushed Haytham back into the chair and kissed the breath out of him as he knelt astride him and bore down against Haytham. The resulting groans had Shay hardening in no time, and he almost came as he heard Haytham's breathy pleas and moaning for him to find some lubricant.

He walked over to his bed and pulled a small phial of a massage oil that he also used as a salve from beneath his pillow, and planted himself back in Haytham's lap by the fire. He kissed Haytham gently as he thrust lightly against Haytham.

"For god's sake man, stop teasing me..." he trailed off as Shay unstoppered the phial and coated both their hands and cocks in the oil.

"Need your fingers. In me Haytham" Shay whispered against his ear as he brought one of Haytham's hands round to his arse. Haytham kneaded his arse cheek sensuously.

"As you wish" he said, as he slowly pressed a finger into Shay. The finger sliding in and out of him only made Shay thrust harder against Haytham, the both of them gleaming with sweat in the firelight. A second finger, then eventually a third, Haytham teasing his prostate the whole time.

"More, please. Stop taunting me, damn you." Haytham let out a breathy chuckle, lined up, and pushed in steadily. 'Stretching, burning, good, so good' was all that went through Shay's head.

He went to thrust, only to end up with Shay's hands pressing at his shoulders, holding him in place. "Let me, _Master_ Kenway."

The twitch his cock gave was enough to make Shay clench before he lifted himself up to push back down. They found a rhythm, Shay using Haytham's shoulders for leverage. He could feel Shay's gasps against his neck as Shay marked him, his own moans echoing in Shay's ear.

"So close, Shay." Haytham reached between them, grabbing Shay's still slick cock in a firm grip. Shay tightened around him, showing how close he was too. He began thrusting, as he pulled faster and harder at Shay's dick. Shay's breath came in staccato gasps and he was so _close_. Then Haytham gave an exquisite thrust, twisted his grip as he tugged, and Shay came, yelling Haytham's name in stunted shouts. Haytham fucked him through his orgasm, and finally let himself reach his peak. His thrusts slowly stopped altogether as they got their breath back, and Haytham pulled out.

He shuffled Shay to his side, and fetched one of the towels to clean them off before grabbing the blanket from where it had pooled on the floor and throwing it over the both of them again when he sat back down.

He pulled Shay against him, peppering his shoulder and neck with small kisses as he as he stroked his sweaty locks away from his face.

"'M nice and warm now" Shay mumbled from where his head rested on Haytham's shoulder.

He fell asleep to the throaty laugh that rumbled through Haytham's chest.


End file.
